


The Shadow of the Campstool

by SouthernContinentSkies



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Dark!Simon, Drabble Series, Implied dubcon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernContinentSkies/pseuds/SouthernContinentSkies
Summary: Simon learned too much from Ezar. An extension of Behind the Throne.
Relationships: Simon Illyan/Gregor Vorbarra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	The Shadow of the Campstool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360037) by [SouthernContinentSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernContinentSkies/pseuds/SouthernContinentSkies). 

> One drabble was not enough to capture the entire story that I wanted to tell, so here are seven more. You can imagine Behind the Throne somewhere shortly after #6.

1\. 

When Simon returns from Illyria, the Emperor is dying, and his grandson is two. Ezar spends hours in his inner office, reviewing paperwork, signing orders, and narrating decades of political experience to the junior officer sitting next to him. Days stretch into weeks, the Emperor’s condition stabilizes, and Greekie Lieutenant Simon Illyan learns how to be the Emperor of Barrayar.

Simon wonders why Ezar imparts these lessons to his human vidcorder, and not the Crown Prince, but he does not ask. 

When Prince Serg dies at Escobar, and Aral Vorkosigan springs instantly to the rescue, Simon is no longer surprised.

2.

Ezar attaches Simon to Aral Vorkosigan to ensure the survival of his legacy. When he dies, Simon finds his own reasons. He will rise on Vorkosigan’s coattails - until he can climb himself.

Vorkosigan is a charismatic drunk, whose position is owed as much to his birth as to his talents. A prole would have been executed seven times by now. Simon hides behind his duty, and gets to know his future obstacle from the shadows.

After Vorhalas, Simon knows: Vorkosigan’s weakness is his sense of honor, which never bends. If Simon waits long enough, he can break him on it.

3.

Simon notices Count Vordrozda sniffing around the edges of Vorkosigan’s influence soon after the Emperor’s majority. He lets it happen. Vorkosigan is his greatest obstacle, and he can’t bring him down without help. He does compile his own set of evidence, however; he needs a useful idiot, not a rival.

When his agent in a Tau Verde mercenary group sends back a remarkable report, Simon allows himself a small, triumphant smile. He prints the report, and includes several interesting financial records, with certain details carefully omitted.

The next morning, the grocery delivery to Vordrozda House contains unusually interesting packing material.

4.

The trial is risky, but glorious.

Vorkosigan, more honorable than cautious, believes him loyal, and confides in him. Vordrozda considers him an ally. Simon plays them both, and plans.

In particular, he plans for Vorpatril. Gods protect fools and madmen, and Simon will not have his incipient victory spoiled by that idiot’s luck. When the transport jumps into oblivion, it is missing one; Simon’s agent will find his own way back.

The trial concludes without its principle. If he has sense, Lord Vorkosigan will not come home.

The Countess leaves for Beta Colony the next day. Aral stays, and drinks.

5.

Vordrozda’s fate is harder to arrange. He has usurped the place that Simon meant to have with Gregor, and it will be difficult to pry him out of it. If he fails, it will be him in the Square.

Fortunately, Simon is prepared. He has all of Negri’s files, and his own, and a mere Count cannot command the legions of his spies. He has his own lieutenant protege, Haroche, sneak in to see the Emperor with proof of treason: Hessman, peculation, money-motivated disloyalty, and lies.

The loyal servants of Imperial Security are the only ones who see the truth.

6.

Afterwards, when Vordrozda is dead and Vorkosigan is once again looking for his wife in a bottle, Simon approaches the Emperor.

“Don’t worry, Sire,” he says, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’ll get through this, with my help.”

Gregor’s eyes are wide in his solemn face. Simon sees him remembering how many plots were foiled only after Gregor saw the danger for himself. A failure of the Chief of ImpSec, or a demonstration?

After a moment, Gregor covers Simon’s hand with his own. “Of course, Simon,” he says demurely.

Like his mother, Gregor Vorbarra knows how to survive.

7.

The first time Simon repeats himself, Gregor forgets about it. 

The second time, he remembers. When, the next week, General Haroche reports that the Chief of Imperial Security is incapacitated due to apparent chip failure, he discovers what it is like to hope.

“You are his chosen successor, are you not?” he says. “I look forward to working with you, General.”

Haroche takes the hint. A week later, he returns. The neurological damage was too great; Captain Illyan is unfortunately deceased. Imperial Security awaits the pleasure of the Emperor.

Behind him, for the first time in decades, the Emperor smiles.


End file.
